<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You by CantarellaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155282">For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose'>CantarellaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Attorney reference because why not, Cute, Ficlet, Gift Giving, Makoto is mentioned, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, RoseP-verse, Self-Insert OC, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Teasing, Valentine's Day, White Day, as is MakoRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A producer and her idol exchange gifts on Valentine's Day and White Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuraba Kaoru &amp; Producer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in one night after Google translating Kaoru's red box White Day message<br/>Happy Saikou Day motherfuckers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Rose shoved a red box with a blue ribbon into Kaoru's face. "It's giri-chocolate, just letting ya know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru accepted the box from her, "Thank you, Producer." He slipped the ribbon off and removed the lid. He looked at the chocolate in the box, "'Full-Bloom Smile Chocolates?'" The bespectacled man gave the brunette a sour look, "Very funny, Yamada-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose gave him a look of her own, "Don't knock it 'til you try it. Gee, guess I'll think twice before doing something nice." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she flopped down on a nearby chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. No need for the melodrama." He sighed and opened the tacky packaging of the chocolate and popped a piece in his mouth. The chocolate had some kind of filling in it, looking at the side of the packaging it was caramel and nougat. Although this was likely rotting his entire mouth, he couldn't deny it was delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aha!" Rose slammed her hands on the table, "You smiled! Holy shit, I need to get a pic of this!" Immediately Kaoru's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he glared at her. The girl giggled, "I'm joking! They are good, aren't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...They are." He replied, "If this is what you get as giri-chocolate, it makes me wonder what you got Kikuchi-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette's face blushed a deep red, "H-h-he-hey now, that's not fair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru smirked and popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, red box with a blue ribbon was placed on the table in front of Rose. "This is just because you gave me something on Valentine's Day." Kaoru stated plainly, "Nothing more, nothing less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loving the enthusiasm, keep it up!" The young producer gently pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. "Let's see here," she pulled out two little slips, "tickets?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a closer look at them." He urged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She read out what was on the ticket, "'Front Row, Neo Troupe Gramarye's First Performance.'" Rose looked up at him, "Are these tickets to a magic show?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been medically proven that smiles have a positive effect on the human body." Kaoru pushed his glasses up, "A producer must take care of themselves in addition to their idols."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl cooed, "Aww, you do care! Though, just a question, how come you gave me two tickets?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In case you wanted to go with someone like Kikuchi-kun or your mother." Kaoru explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was quiet for a moment, then a proverbial lightbulb went off in her head. "I think I know exactly who I'll go with!" She gave him an almost evil looking grin, "You!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise, "Me? But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts!" She interrupted, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru sighed, "You're quite a handful, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck out her tongue, "Too bad you're stuck with me as a producer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, tell me," A small grin crossed his face, "did Kikuchi-kun like the chocolate you gave her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"KAORU-SAAAAAAN!!!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>